


it's an old game

by lurKINGaroundd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Attempt at Humor, Bickering, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Magic, PLEASE GIVE IT A GO, Romance, They're all cute nerds, this was really fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: “What took you so long?” Princess Michelle asked.Peter felt blinded by her beauty, and so the words couldn’t come out of his mouth easily. “Uh, I… there was a dragon.”





	it's an old game

Ignoring the injuries from his battles, Peter climbed and climbed. He was determined, he had a mission to complete, and someone to save.

His very own beautiful princess.

Peter finally stopped, noticing the window tower, open and welcoming.

Inside the room, he looked for her. “Princess?” He called.

A curtain was open, and there she was, in all her glory, wearing a long silky blue dress.

“What took you so long?” Princess Michelle asked. 

Peter felt blinded by her beauty, and so the words couldn’t come out of his mouth easily. “Uh, I… there was a dragon.”

“And did you kill it for me?” She questioned, a sly smile starting to show on her face.

“Y-yeah.” Peter was eager to answer. “Of course.”

The princess approached him with slow steps. “For a peasant, you’re pretty cute.”

Peter didn’t know what to reply, and before he could come up with something, MJ used her finger to lift up his chin, making him stare directly into her eyes. 

Flirty, and with a dominant smirk playing on her lips, the princess spoke, “What more would you do for me?”

Blushing, he stuttered, “Any-anythi-”

 

“Okay, that’s enough!” Ned banged on the table with his thick book, startling everyone in the room. “No flirting allowed at the table!”

MJ, who was reaching her hand across the table to touch Peter on the other side, huffed, sitting back on her chair. “You’re the one who gave me this boring damsel in distress character.” She complained. “At least, let me have fun with it.”

Peter coughed, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Flash scoffed, and accused Ned, “You were just playing footsie with Betty.”

Betty avoided eye contact with her friends, and Ned defended himself, “I’m the Master! Leave me alone.”

“You dictator.” MJ argued. 

Ned sighed. “C’mon, MJ. I didn’t give you the damsel in distress character, you were just unlucky. But now things are going to get better. Here!” The boy handed her a card from behind his little paper wall, the one where he hid his planned schemes for the game.

“What’s this?” MJ eyed the card.

“Since you’ve been successfully rescued by Peter the Gallant Thief…” Ned started to explain, and Peter had a proud smile at his accomplishment. MJ only rolled her eyes at the corny character name. “You’re free, and your character evolved.”

“Oh, like a Pokemón?” She asked, suddenly interested.

“Nerd.” Peter joked and she threw a pen at him.

“Yeah.” Ned confirmed. “Now you’re not just a princess, but a War Strategist Princess.”

“Long name.” She said and the fanboy in Peter jumped out.

“She’s the War Strategist Princess?” He almost shouted. “Oh my God, that’s awesome! She’s so cool!”

“Someone’s got a crush already.” Flash mocked.

“The War Princess doesn’t have a lot of strength skill to be alone in a battle, but she’s exceptional in a group! With her, the chance the group has of winning any fight increases in 90% due to her strategic skills.” Peter ignored Flash, and just rambled. “She’s like the smartest character of the whole game!” Peter exclaimed, enamored.

“Of course I am.” MJ confidently said. “And you, my little thief, will do anything for me~.” She teased in a sing-song voice. 

“O-o-of course, ma’am.” Peter managed to reply, blushing furiously, bright brown eyes staring lovingly at her. 

“Whipped.” Flash mocked again.

“I already said,” Ned banged the table again, with that same heavy book. “No flirting at the table!”

“We’re not flirting. This is purely character development, Leeds.” MJ argued.

Betty sighed, turning to her boyfriend, trying to end the discussion. “C’mon, babe, let’s continue.”

Ned coughed, preparing his voice to narrate. “Okay, then. Flash, the Ruthless Mage, already saved Betty the Healing Fairy, from her sleeping spell. And now, Peter the Gallant Thief, saved MJ the War Strategist Princess from the dragon tower. Finally, we have our group together, and we can embark on our adventure to defeat the Dark Witch, who turned all the monsters on earth violent, spreading blood, death and poverty in our kingdom.”

“Oh, that’s rich.” MJ sarcastically commented. “First, the male characters all save the female characters, and now we’re going to try and defeat the villain, which happens to be a woman. Very rich.”

“It’s an old game.” Ned frowned, acknowledging the problems of his beloved story. “I found it in the basement of my dad’s childhood home. He used to play it as a kid.”

Betty smiled softly at Ned, and then at MJ. “At least the Dark Witch is a badass villain. She’s your step-mother who killed your dear father and then imprisoned you in that dragon tower.”

MJ cracked her knuckles, now having a look of determination. “Alright, let’s go kill that bitch.”

Ned laughed and smiled. “Let the games begin!” He announced, rolling the dices.

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> Hahaha, so it's not REALLY a medival AU, lol. I hope you don't feel deceived. 
> 
> I'm planning on doing more little updates of this because there's ideas and it's fun and nice to write, so let me know if you're interested in more!!!
> 
> Leave me comments! I really appreciate it!!
> 
> Find me on twitter: @lurKINGaroundd  
> or tumblr: @lurkingg-around
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
